Mez, The Way Cooler Than Tak New Girl
by Dib's-RJAfanatic-JESUS-fangirl
Summary: Theres a new girl. The 3rd one this week. Much more exiting than it sounds...probably...
1. haha llamas

_Kick_

"Ow!"

_Kick_

"Ow!"

_Kick_

"Stop that Gir!"

"But master," Gir pleaded. "It's 'kicking day!'"

"'Kicking day?'" Zim asks. "Since when is it 'kicking day?'"

"Since I wrote that on the calendar!" Gir squeals and runs over to the calendar and points to that date. Sure enough, "KICKING DAY!!" was boldly written on today's date. "Tomorrows Lima Bean day!" Gir squeals again.

"'Lima bean day?'" Zim asks still confused. "You _hate_ lima beans gir."

"Well…" Gir thinks a moment. "I don't but it was the first "L" word I found.

"Gir,' Zim asks beginning to get mad, "Did you just take a dictionary, choose random words, and turn them into holidays?"

"sorta…" Gir says still thinking.

"Well what if it was something funner?" Zim asks wanting to help. "Like, like"-

"LIKE LLAMAS?!" Gir shrieks.

"Ya…" Zim says "Llamas…"

**Okay, first chapter running on conversation. Shut up i'm new at this. next chapters WILL be better!**


	2. flashbacks and llamas

"Okay!" Gir yells and runs into what seems to be a random room. "By the way master," Gir says before running in to the room. "You missed Jam day."

"Jam day?" Zim asks apparently talking to no one. "Oh ya…"

(Random flashback of yesterday.)

Zim was quietly eating toast when Gir runs around the room squealing "I GATZ SUM JAM!! I GATZ SUM JAM!!!"

"GIR!" Zim yells to Gir. "What are you doing… and why does my toast taste funny?!" He looks down to see that his entire slice of toast had been smothered in jelly. "Awww crap."

(End of flash back)

"That makes since." He was about to continue talking to himself when Gir runs back in. "Oh good your back." Zim says without even turning around. "You need to- HOLY FISHSTICK-PASTE WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he yells turning around.

Gir sprints into the room on a llama. "I made a llama!" Gir yells.

"Gir," Zim asks still in shock. "Where, did you get, a llama?"

"The cloning machine!" Gir jumps off of the llama.

"Where did you get the llama you used to clone that llama?" Zim asks his shock turning to anger.

"UUHHH…" Is all Gir can think to say.

"Gir," Zim says now fully angered, "How many llamas did you make?"

"Aawww master," Gir pleads. "Do I have to count ALL of them?"

"No," Zim says trying not to scream. "But you do HAVE TO GET RID OF THEM!"

"Okay," Gir sighs.

"I don't have time for this Gir." Zim also sighs grapping his toast. "I've got 'earth school'." He walks out and looks back, "AND I DON'T LIKE JELLY ON MY TOAST!"

**Okay, it still kinda sucks. And I realy like conversations in my stories. Live with it. I'll update when I feel like it (-3**


	3. Dib and Zim's old enemy and friend

After tumbling through 6 inches of snow Zim got to school and went to take his seat. Though Dib seemed oddly…Happy today. He was holding two roses. One alive, and one dead. Before he could even ask Dib looks over at Zim and starts talking a mile a minute. "Hey Zim guess what!" Dib jumps in his seat. "I was in the school data base and it says she's coming! She's coming! You know how my dad wants to kill ALL alien life form?!"

"Wait," Zim shrieks. "Did you say ALL ALIAN"-

"Shut up, that doesn't matter." Dib jumps back in. "Well when he met the Smirks they made a deal so he can't hurt them and so I met Mez and she's totally awesome! I thought I would never see her again but she's coming!!"

"Wait did you say Me"- Zim stops in his sentence when the door opens and in walks a tall girl with a slightly scared look on her face and long blonde hair and a plaid beanie. She was wearing a black Red Jumpsuit Apparatus shirt, plain blue jeans with a rip in them, a Goth like spiked bracelet and World Industry shoes. Zim jumped out of his seat and screeched, "YOU!"

"ZIM?" She looks over to Zim and was about to say something when she looks over to Dib and pretty much forgets Zim. "Dib?" She cries of happiness and no longer fear. Dib runs over and gives Mez a huge hug.

"Oh, _that's_ right." Ms. Bitter moans. "Class I'd like you to meet, Mez the new girl. Dib, take your seat.

"Dib's got a girlfriend." One kid says and the whole class giggles.

"Just last week you made fun of me for _not _having a girlfriend." Dib says and sits down.

"Well ya…" The kid thinks.

"Enough!" Ms. Bitter yells. "Mez, take your seat behind Zim."

"Yes ma'am." Mez scurries to the back of the room and sits down.

"Now," Ms. Bitter begins, "Let's begin. And don't forget Neko, the review is our friend.

**Okay if you thought THAT was way to much talking then wait for the next chapter! Comment!** **Loneliness sucks!!!**


	4. a long conversation, notes & explosions

"Yes Ms. Bitters." The class recites in unison. "Now," Ms. Bitter begins again, "Let's discuss why Columbus was a complete idiot." Now, while Ms. Bitters had her riveting discussion, Mez was passing notes to Zim.

_Hey zim! Remember at the planet get together, and u ate every single cookie from the tray and blamed it on that scorge? Omg I cant believe every one believed you!_

So Zim wrote back,

_Ya that was funny! I got so sick I almost puked! Haha_

"Ya!" all the kids in the class yelled. The two soon found out it was a totally different conversation. (Warning: in the following conversation no one is important enough (except a few) to be named. So they get numbers.)

Kid1 "And what's with all the new kids?"

Kid2 "I know! Isn't that like, the 3rd one this week?"

Kid3 "and how come every one's name has one syllable! And there not even real names!"

Kid4 "My names Ebony."

Kid3"it's Ebs."

Ebony "No, its"-

"Ebs" He says pulling out a hand grenade.

"Ebs." Ebs' says.

"Better." He says putting it back.

Kid5 "Hey how about Dib's dad? Sure it's still weird, but it's like _one, two,_ two syllables!"

Kid1 "Ya, what's up with your dad Dib?"

"STOP!" Ms. Bitters yells. "It's snowing, and I'm tired of teaching. Let us go outside and learn of participation!"

"Don't you mean precipitation Ms. Bitters?" Ebs corrects her.

"Shutup Ebony." Ms. Bitter is blown up by the hand grenade.

"Wow, are you guys that picky about names?" Ebs stares at the pile of ashes.

"No I've just always wanted to do that." The kid replies.

"'sides," some other random kid adds, "She'll be back next chapter."

"I like this school!" Mez says jumping between Dib and Zim's evil glare.


	5. announcments

ATTENTION STUDENTS _ATTENTION STUDENTS!_

_ The annual school dance will be held this Friday._

_ Tickets now available for 2.00_

_Ask that special some one before some one way cooler than you does._

_ Dress formal._

_ No, seriously, remember last year's dance?_

_ I hope you all do._

_ Dib, report to my office immediately_


	6. snowball fights andsleepless nights?

"Wow!" Mez gleams as she walks outsider next to Dib. So _this_ is snow? I've never seen anything so…"

"White? Cold?" Dib asks attempting to guess her thoughts.

"_Magical!" _Mez runs around in the fluffy white heaven piling on the ground. "How often does your planet have this?!"

"Only in the wintertime" Dib laughs as Mez starts trying to catch snowflakes on her long, purple snake tongue. It was then Dib remembered how much the Irks and Smirks looked alike. "Hey Mez," dib approaches the question like Mez might find it extremely offensive, "Do other planets get you guys and the Irks mixed up a lot?"

"All the time!" Mez takes her eyes off the snow only to answer Dib's question, then continues indulging.

.~.~.

_Stupid earth snow, stupid earth school, stupid planet. _Zim sat against the windowsill in angst. _Stupid dib, befriending Mez, stupid earth rituals like… _Zim stares out the window in complete confusion. _ WHAT ON EARTH THERE… USING THE SNOW TO BOMBBARD EACHOTHER! _ Zim stared in udder confusion at what he didn't know at the moment was a "snowball fight." _Ugh. Forget this, I'm going home. _Zim stands up to leave, but not before looking back over his shoulder. "Once again," he whispers only to himself, "I've come to close for this to be real."

**Short and sweet because this is the ending i wanted. **_**What**_** will happen next, **_**why**_** did people (a.k.a zim) say **_**what **_**they did, and **_**who **_**knows the answer to these questions and **_**Why**_** should i be asking you??!~!!! not even i know the answers to these stupid questions….**__


	7. field trip, day 1

"_**All righty-then, class,"**_ Mrs. Bitters clomps into the classroom late with her ugly new high heels, "As you may have noticed, I'm late. _But_, I've decided to make up for it, with this box of donuts." Mrs. Bitters holds open the box she was carrying for the class to see, which was empty. "As you may have _also_ noticed, there are no donuts in this box. I decided while buying them that you rotten kids don't deserve donuts. So I ate them. Now because of you, I gained 3 pounds. So you must all write me a 300 word essay on any chapter in your book that we have not studied. Enjoy." Mrs. Bitters walks back to her desk, and begins reading a dictionary upside down. "Oh and the class trip is tomorrow. Hope you all brought your permission slips."

"DANGIT!" Tom yells to the room from his back row seat.

"Oh, and Michael Jackson died." Mrs. Bitters adds.

"DANGIT!" The whole class stares at Tom.

"You…You _liked_ him?" Some random kid asks.

"Well he, you know, had some, good music…?"

"I _loved_ Michael Jackson." Mez smiles to the class.

~*~*~ _the next day_

_**Mez**_ boards the huge yellow bus and sits down next to Ebs, who hands her a donut. Dib walks in and bends down to sit next to Tom.

"Zim," Every one hears Mrs. Bitters yell from the front of the bus. "You can't bring dogs on the trip. _NO EXCEPTIONS"_

"This," Zim pointed to Gir, who stood close to his side with a leash wrapped around his dog-suited neck. "is my seeing eye dog." Zim says matter-of-factly

"You're not blind." Mrs. Bitters says coldly.

"Like you ever cared." Zim walks past her to sit down in a seat near the back.

"True." Mrs. Bitters sits back down in the front row seat.

_**SOON,**_ the big yellow bus arrives at there destination, the Museum of Science and Art and Literature and Math and Reading and Art.

"Well, here we are, at the M.O.S.A.A.A.L.A.M.A.R.A.A.

"Mrs. Bitters, why did we come here?" Tom looks up at Mrs. Bitters' bored face.

"Oh look, food!" Mrs. Bitters' evaporates, and reappears in the front of the line of the sno-cone stand. "Go do whatever!" she yells to the kids. They all begin walking to the museum.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking," Ebs (Who knows all about the aliens and their planets and all that other crazy stuff thanks to her crazy uncle.) says as she walks up to Mez, "How do you know Dib and Zim?"

"Oh." Mez looks at her. "It's kind of a weird story. With my mom on planet Smirk and my dad on earth, I kind of went back and forth ever since I was a baby. My dad was a spy on earth and worked with Dib's dad, so I spent a lot of time with him. Dib was pretty much my only earth friend; I was with him 24-7 whenever I stayed on earth. And Zim, well, I had plenty of friends on Smirk, but Zim and I were always close. We always held hands when we were little, because that's how things worked on both Irk and Smirk."

"And irk and smirk are like, walking distance apart, right?" Ebs makes sure she has all the information correct.

"Yeah, you just walk over the little bridge connecting our planets, they're both real small."

"Oh." Ebs says.

"So yeah," Mez continues. "Zim and I always acted kind of like a little couple up until we were like, nine. And then, my dad went back to Smirk with my mom and that's where I've been living since."

"So what made you come back?"

"More business, my dad's doing some crazy scheme about cloning llamas with Dib's dad so yeah, I'm here after four years of Smirk-ness."

_**The rest of the day**_ consisted of looking at Science and Art and Literature and Math and Reading and Art. Woop-dee-doo-face.

"Well kids, looks like its time to go to our cabins and sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow on this 3 day field trip."

"Since when is this a sleepover??" Yells random kid number one"

"You know," Mrs. Bitters sighs. "I have no clue."

_**Because I said so!!!!!**_

"Who said that??" Mrs. Bitters begins to scramble around the room.

"I would believe that is the author of this story." Replies random kid number 28. "Hey why am I not just number 2??"

_**Because I felt as though it should be that way!!!!!**_

"You know what fine! This is your stupid story!" Mrs. Bitters yells before growing pig ears and a rat tail.

**Omygosh finally how will this story go??!!! I don't know and neither do my readers D:…my very….very few…readers… I own Mez, Ebs, Smirks and all random kids. I do not own Michael Jackson.**


	8. Zim's nightmare

Zim woke up in a cold sweat. He glanced down at his watch, it was just passed 2 a.m. He took a few deep breathes and glanced around the room. The other kids were still fast asleep in there sleeping bags on the motel floor, while Mrs. Bitters slept silently on the bed, disappearing then reappearing as she breathed deeply in and out. Then he saw him, in a small corner at the edge of the room, _Dib_.

_**Zim **_was in the middle of a dream he used to have constantly as a child, his and Mez's first and only kiss. It was always the exact same dream, exactly how it had happened in reality. The tree they sat under, the square shaped Smirk flowers growing along the tree trunk. But this time it was different. 8 year old Mez, with her purple bow and a pinkish blush caressing her cheeks, sat there next to Zim. This dream was different, usually Zim felt as though he was watching the scene from a distance, but now he was sitting in his 8 year old body as Mez leaned into him. Then something that never happened, in the real moment or in one of Zim's replaying dreams of it, that scared Zim beyond anything he could have ever imagined.

Black clouds filled the sky, and rain began pouring and drenched both Zim and Mez. Then, down from the cold, black sky, fell Dib.

At first Zim didn't really understand, until Mez ran over to Dib and attempted to pick up his lifeless body. Zim ran over and looked down at what he was seeing. Mez held 8 year old Dib in her arms as he began to mumble something Zim could not make out. All he saw was Mez's silent mouthing of "Yes."

"MEZ!" Zim cried, but Mez kept looking into Dib's eyes with her tear filled ones. **"MEZ!" **Zim yelled as loud as he could and reached out to grasp Mez's shoulder, which slipped right through his fingers. He stood there motionless for a few short seconds. He then began flailing his arms around the scene in front of him, but he just slipped right through any thing he touched.

Zim stared at Dib through the dark shadows of the motel room, who stirred restlessly in his sleep. _Good, that's better,_ thought Zim _Have a dream worse that mine, if that was ever possible._


	9. Dib's Nightmare

_**Dib**_ looked around the familiar scene. He knew he was dreaming, but it had been a long time since he dreamt this. He hadn't had reason to since Mez had arrived last month. He gasped when he realized the scene he was playing a part in.

Mez was saying good-bye to Dib as the Smirk ship landed on the cold, earth grass.

_That's funny,_ thought Dib, _It didn't rain on this day…_He looked around then saw Mez, just how she had looked 5 years ago. Her purple bow, which was now soaked but shouldn't have been, added color to her long blonde hair. _ Nothing's how it should be, where's all the scientists that showed up t o say good-bye? _Everything was empty; there were no cars, birds, or even those stupid squirrels. Then Dib looked back at Mez.

_Mez was always pretty, especially in the rain. _Dib liked reminding himself. She stood in front of dib and talked about how she'll come back soon and that they'll keep in touch. Tears began filling her eyes as her dad yelled at her to come into the ship. "I-" She began to speak, but then ran off to board the ship. "NO WAIT!" _This is my favorite part! _ Dib's mind was screaming. _This is when she say's "I love you!" She doesn't just run off! _Dib looked around the rain drenched scene and saw the reason, for all of this messing up. There, at the entrance of the space ship, was Zim.

Mez ran up to Zim, and he held her in his long, skinny, 9 year old arms. _NO! _Dib attempted to scream aloud, but could only hear the words in his head. _He's not supposed to be here! This isn't right!! _And then, from the entrance of the ship, with Mez's back toward Dib as Zim held her, Zim looked straight into Dib's eyes. And there, with Mez held in his arms, gave a horrid, evil grin right towards Dib.


	10. field trip day2 insane minds think alike

_**Dib**_ couldn't help but stare angrily at Zim, after that horrid dream he had had just hours before. _He just walks around like he's not the horrible alien scum everyone should know he is. _Dib stared at a piece of artwork, but just allowed his mind to race. _This can't be happening… There must be a way to win Mez, __My__ Mez Back from him…_

And then it came to him…

*~*~*

_**Zim**_ couldn't help but stare angrily at Dib, after that horrid dream he had had just hours before. _He just walks around like he's not the horrible earth scum everyone should know he is. _Zim stared at a scientific diorama of dinosaurs, but just allowed his mind to race. _This can't be happening… There must be a way to win Mez, __My_ _Mez Back from him…_

And then it came to him…

And yes, my dear readers, they did think the same thought at the exact same instant. And in there jealous minds, they both heard the same words "_I have to ask Mez to the school dance…"_

*~*~*

_**Mez and Ebs**_ were giggling furiously at the scientific diagram showing the impossibility of alien life form. "Look! Look!" Ebs points to a paragraph titled _"The truth about U.F.O.'s" _"Wait, right here," she was saying between giggles. "It says, many objects have been mistaken to be U.F.O.'s, weather balloons, shooting stars, and…Right here…VERY LARGE FRISBEES!"

"I told them!!" Mez yells. "I TOLD the scorges that there ships look like Frisbees, but _nnooooo!" _

"Hilarious." Giggles Ebs.

*~*~* _hours later_ *~*~*

"_**Master!"**_ Gir squeals as he runs into the hotel computer room. "What's my new ultra super secret mission?!"

"You," Zim spins around in the broken motel chair to face Gir. "Will be going to planet Smirk, and collecting orange and red daffodiliams with an extra splash of green harmoniums."

"Mez's favorite?" Gir cocks his head sideways.

"Exactly." Zim smiles his "I've got this" smile. "I'm giving her something that earth boy Dib could _never_ give her, flowers straight from her home planet."

"Yes master!" Gir gives an army solute and his eyes turn a deep red. They quickly fade back to a light blue and he skips out of the room.

*~*~*

"_**Yo, dib."**_ Tom walks into the hotel lobby to see Dib surrounded by dozens of copies of _florist's galore_. "What are you doing up looking at flower magazines?"

"Huh?" Dib looks up to see Tom staring at him with the most confused face. "Oh...I was just…okay," Dib sighs and gives up trying to lie to Tom entirely. "The truth is, I really want to ask Mez to the dance, and I know it sounds stupid, but I've been reading through these stupid magazines for at least an hour looking for which roses will live the longest, and which die the fastest."

"Wait, why do you need roses that die quickly?"

"One needs to be dead when I give it to her."

Tom decides not to ask. "I see," He ponders the dilemma he has been self-willingly dragged into, "Do you know what you're going to say?"

"Not a clue." Dib looks down in shame. "But, you're pretty good with this stuff right?"

Tom shrugs and gives his cocky smile, with his shaggy brown hair and skater jacket hanging limply around his shoulders. "A bit, but the girl I want to ask hasn't given any signals."

"Wait, who do you want to ask?" Dib attempts to throw the awkwardness of the conversation off of him.

"That doesn't matter right now." Tom blushes and deflects Dib's attack "You just need to start with casual conversation, then just sort of mention the dance, you know, ask what she thinks about it… if she has a date…"

"Oh…" intrigued by Tom's wise words, Dib begins to understand. "I think I'll be good."

"Cool, glad I could help." Tom turns around and begins to walk out of the lobby. "Oh yeah," he turns around to face Dib, "If you hear any word about Ebs needing a date, give me a shout out 'kay?"

"No prob'." Dib does that weird hand salute flippy thing and suppresses his giggle from Tom. "Knew it…"

"Huh?" Tom turns around at the doorway, still slightly blushing.

"Nothing… 'Night, Tom."

**Wooow I'm actually starting to know how the ending's gonna work :3 it's gonna be crazeehh did you no harmoniums was a word? Like, I just typed that and waited for me to tell me its not a word so I could ignore it…but it didn't D: yeah I guess I just sort of forgot that was a word. Ownerships and what-nots are the same… I just forgot tom :D…poor Tom… **


End file.
